


Sabo x Reader Almost him

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Everything felt cold to her.The sheets in her bed, the floor at headquarters, the shower. Not even the warmth from the fireplace could make her warm enough. The sun just annoyed her now, bringing her light but not the warmth she so badly craved.She hadn't felt warmth since he died. He was taken from her world and she couldn't even breathe correctly for the first few days, heaving out sobs and screaming into her bed. She had tried going off to see his crew, see the man who had helped with all of it and thank him but she knew if she went, she'd never leave. And the Revolutionary army still needed her.She felt sick, putting off going to see him but what could she do? It wouldn't bring her closure, just more sadness, more hurt. She had wanted to say those words to him before he left her. Before he was taken. But with everything happening so fast, she couldn't get back from her mission in time and when she got back, he was-Fire fist Ace is dead.





	Sabo x Reader Almost him

Everything felt cold to her. 

The sheets in her bed, the floor at headquarters, the shower. Not even the warmth from the fireplace could make her warm enough. The sun just annoyed her now, bringing her light but not the warmth she so badly craved. 

She hadn't felt warmth since he died. He was taken from her world and she couldn't even breathe correctly for the first few days, heaving out sobs and screaming into her bed. She had tried going off to see his crew, see the man who had helped with all of it and thank him but she knew if she went, she'd never leave. And the Revolutionary army still needed her. 

She felt sick, putting off going to see him but what could she do? It wouldn't bring her closure, just more sadness, more hurt. She had wanted to say those words to him before he left her. Before he was taken. But with everything happening so fast, she couldn't get back from her mission in time and when she got back, he was- 

**Fire fist Ace is dead.**

 

She gripped the papers in her hand, crinkled and a bit faded from being so tightly held and smudge marks from where she had gotten tears on the paper. It had been weeks since she'd lost him and somehow she still couldn't even make it out of the room without collapsing in despair and losing herself. 

The door to her room opened and she didn't even turn, staring at the papers in her hands that she had held a thousand times. She was seated at her desk, the only spot other than her bed that she could really get to and she saw the plate set next to her before she saw who had brought it to her. 

A gentle hand wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his side so she could hold onto him instead of the papers that haunted her. He gently pried the paper from her hands and set it on the desk, scooting it closer to the corner so if it fell off, he wouldn't be blamed for it. 

"Hey sweetheart, I brought you some dinner." He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her eye the plate with tired eyes before looking away. He silently sighed and turned a bit to pull her into more of a hug. 

"I know you're not really hungry, but you didn't eat breakfast or lunch. Please, can you eat it? For me?" 

She eyed him a bit before reaching for a spoon, her wrist much thinner than before Ace... died. 

Tears pricked Sabo's eyes and he turned away a bit, rubbing at his eyes so she wouldn't see him cry. She wasn't the only one hurt but she had been much closer to Ace than he had in the recent years and he had to be strong for her sake. 

She took a small bite of food and fully leaned against him. She didn't have the energy but maybe after some food, she would feel a little bit like herself again. Nothing could fix the damage, but she couldn't wallow in sadness forever. She'd get nowhere. 

"I think," Sabo flinched, looking down at her in shock. She hadn't really spoken in weeks and she was suddenly talking to him, unprompted. Her voice was a little rough from the crying but it was still her voice and brought him comfort. 

"Tomorrow, I want to get back to work." 

There was a silence as they both let it sink in, her realizing the step she was taking and what that would mean for her and Sabo realizing that she was going to be okay. It made some of the weight on his shoulders disappear. 

"We'll start small, but I'll be there with you as long as I can." 

He was gone on a long mission not too long later. 

 

Time passed slowly but she was finally getting better, taking missions again and spending her time doing things other than crying and hiding away from the world. Dragon would pat her shoulder when he saw her, showing his support of her strength. 

"Sabo should be back soon." Koala said while the two ate lunch. (Y/n) didn't look up, but the smile on her face told her that her friend was quite happy to see the blond again. Koala was almost certain there was something there but (Y/n) shook it off, saying that she just found comfort in him. They'd been through a lot together. But Koala wanted to hope, for both of their sakes. She'd heard them crying too much in her lifetime. They deserved some happiness. 

"Sabo's back!" 

(Y/n) snapped her head up and pushed her chair back, already running towards the front entrance to greet him, leaving Koala behind to clean up the trash, not that she minded. She could see Sabo later. 

Once (Y/n) made it to the courtyard, she saw him chatting happily, though he looked terrible and tired. There were these singe marks? She stuttered in her steps at the thought of burn marks when he turned and met her eye. 

He smiled widely and met her halfway, pulling her in for a hug and she froze immediately. 

He felt warm. He felt like... the warmth she missed. 

He noticed she'd tensed up and knew that it only happened when she was feeling something particularly bad. He wanted to pull back but she gripped the back of his jacket and buried her face in his chest, tears falling silently as she held onto him like her life line. 

_ If she just closed her eyes, it would almost be like-  _

"(Y/n)?" 

It was so silent around them that a pen could've dropped and it would echo loudly. She could hear her own heart beating so loudly that she was sure that Sabo could hear it when she realized something. 

_ She didn't see Ace.  _

She hugged him and though the warmth was familiar, like the hold of a lover she lost, it was Sabo. Sabo was the warmth now. Ace was gone and though it still hurt, Sabo was here. 

Sabo was here. He wasn't Ace but after two years, it wasn't Ace she waited for patiently at headquarters. It was Sabo who sat up with her as she cried, and it was Sabo who she comforted in the late hours of the night when he woke up from nightmares. It was Sabo who brought warmth back into her life after being cold for so long. The warmth was his own. It made the ice around her heart melt a little. 

"(Y/n), is everything okay? Do I need to get Dragon?" 

"Just let me stay like this for a little while Sabo. You feel really warm." 

He was shocked to say the least. But he let her do as she pleased, resting one hand on her back and the other brushing her hair. He would give her the time she needed. He knew he needed time too, but whatever it was that was between them now , he could only describe it as one thing. 

_ Warm.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh I need to get over Ace's death...


End file.
